Dragon Ball Super: Broly Oneshots
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Now that they're settled into their life together Cheelai, Lemo and Broly decide it's time to go shopping. A simple task complicated by an unexpected encounter. -Currently complete but will be updated if more ideas hit!
1. Pohiri

**Like half the world a few days ago I saw Dragon Ball Super: Broly AND IT WAS AMAZING! So amazing it inspired me to write this Brochira fic because I loved the two of them in that movie. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Cheelai opened her eyes the first thing she did was let out a shriek. Broly, the Saiyan she and Lemo had befriended a few weeks earlier, stood beside her bed and was staring down at her. Immediately the bigger man backed up slightly, a flush on his cheeks.

"P...please forgive me." Broly muttered in his characteristic formalness.

Sitting up with a slight huff Cheelai rubbed a hand through her bed head and stared at the red faced Saiyan. Poor guy, he was clueless as far as social niceties went. Calming down Cheelai shoved her blanket off and stood up. "It's alright. Just make sure you don't do it again! When you see someone sleeping you gotta leave them alone." When he still looked sheepish Cheelai continued with a grin, "Next time I'll sock you in the nose!"

"She means it too," Lemo said as he strolled into the small building. "Cheelai is crazy." Placing his hands on his hips Lemo told Cheelai, "You're lucky; he walked in on me while I was using the bathroom." The small man reached up and tugged on his hat to better adjust it. "I sent the big guy over here to get you for breakfast but it's been awhile."

Cheelai gave Lemo a thumbs up. "I'll head over as soon as I'm ready." She slipped by the two men and made her way to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. Looking into the mirror hanging above the sink she grimaced. No wonder Broly had been staring at her this morning, she looked like a hot mess.

Normally Cheelai's short white hair lay flat against her head; now, it stuck up all over the place. The skin around her eyes was smudged from the makeup she had forgotten to take off the night before. The green skinned woman rushed through her routine and exited the bathroom. Even though she was no longer part of the Frieza Force, Cheelai still wore the standard issue purple bodysuit as well as the chest armour. When she and Lemo had abandoned the force and were….requisitioning supplies, clothes hadn't exactly been at the top of the list.

The inside of the house, a small one bedroom affair, was quiet and Cheelai made her way to the door, grabbed her jacket, and stepped outside. Immediately she was hit by a blast of cold wind. Inside, Cheelai could almost pretend that the three of them were on a normal hospitable planet. Outside on the other hand...Cheelai tried hard to ignore the clicking noise of the savage bugs that inhabited the surface of Vampa. Over the whistling of the wind she could hear the bellow of Broly's old friend Ba as the creature attacked one of the Vampa Beetles.

Cheelai made her way through the cavern they had taken up residence in passing by boxes, the ship and other miscellaneous items towards a large, circular building. Not for the first time did Cheelai find herself feeling grateful for their frenemy Son Goku who had arrived a couple of weeks back with the case of three capsules. Cheelai, Lemo and Brolly had all been stunned when the other Saiyan had pulled one of the tiny pill like objects from the case and had tossed it on the ground causing a small house to spring forth-the house she now occupied.

It had been simple enough to figure out how the capsules work. Small depressions on the side of the building, clearly labeled, had shown the trio how to collapse the building back into capsule form. With that figured out they had moved the house to a portion of the cavern further back.

The second capsule they opened had turned out to be a larger house like structure with two bedrooms that the boys now occupied. It also had a fairly large work area inside that Lemo had claimed to do his tinkering. The third capsule had been a food and supply cache. The contents had been so numerous they still weren't done cataloging everything.

If it had been up to Cheelai she would have left everything how it was but Lemo had insisted that it was important to keep record of the items they had acquired. Another blast of wind hit Cheelai from behind and she scurried faster towards the door. She yanked it open, stepped inside and let out a contented sigh at how warm it felt.

"Geez, it's freezing out there!" Cheelai complained as she slid off the coat and tossed it in the general direction of the coat hooks on the wall.

Lemo, who stood beside the table setting down a steaming bowl in front of Broly replied, "Yeah, these Frieza Force uniforms don't hold up too well to the weather on this planet."

"I do not find it freezing." Broly said.

Grabbing her own bowl of food Cheelai plopped herself down beside Broly and grumbled at him, "Well you wouldn't, not with all those beefy muscles to keep you warm."

Snorting, Lemo served himself and sat down. "Maybe now would be a good time to go off world and requisition some more clothing." He paused before pointedly pointing his spoon at Broly's bare chest. "That includes clothes for you."

Brolly looked down at his unclothed chest. It was strange to him the way everyone else seemed to want to cover up their bodies. True, as Cheelai had demonstrated to him, the armour that Frieza had provided was flexible. However, years of time spent with nothing on his upper body caused even the stretchiest of clothing to feel restrictive. The moment he had arrived back on Vampa after his fight with Kakarot, Broly had removed the upper portion of the body suit.

Cheelai giggled at the expression on Broly's face at Lemo's words. "Yeah big guy. Ba's ear needs some other outfits to match with besides your pants." After a moment she continued excitedly, "With the money we have left from finding Broly and his father we can go to Pohiri! I've always wanted to go but never had the chance."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lemo asked with a frown. "Pohiri's pretty in the middle of the things and we're wanted by the Frieza Force now. There are plenty of other places we can go to get some clothes."

Cheelai rolled her eyes. "C'mon Lemo, live a little! When are we gonna have chance to go to a place like that again? Besides," she paused to point at the Saiyan. "We've got Broly."

With some reluctance Lemo nodded. "Alright...I guess you're right about that."

"What is Pohiri?" Brolly asked curiously. By this point he had finished the original bowl Lemo had served him and was starting his third. Forty years spent eating the insides of bugs hadn't prepared him for what culinary delights awaited him outside of Vampa. Even the simple porridge Lemo had prepared was making Broly wish he could eat straight from the cooking pot.

Cheelai leaned her chair back and replied eagerly, "It's a satellite dedicated entirely to shopping! It was created by the Yodri since their planet is often used as a fueling station for ships traveling around the universe."

"It ended up turning the planet into a massive trading post." Lemo chimed in.

Cheelai nodded. " The planet's got a lot of market areas but Pohiri's where the good stuffs at."

The three of them finished eating, Broly cleaning out the cooking bowl, before making their way to the small spaceship Lemo and Cheelai had acquired during their time with Frieza. It had taken Lemo a full week but he had managed to remove the tracking device assigned to each Frieza Force ship. He hadn't been able to remove the trackers from the scouters but he had been able to alter the communication systems so that no one could listen in on their conversations.

"Ready to go?" Lemo asked as the three finished seating themselves. When his two companions gave their okay, Lemo tapped some buttons and allowed the ship to move off into space.

* * *

"How long till we get there?"Cheelai asked the question with a yawn as she stood up from where she had been sprawled in the back and walked over to the front of the small ship where Broly sat beside Lemo in the copilot's seat. Without thought she placed her hands onto Broly's shoulders and leaned forward slightly to peer out the window. Broly's shoulder's tensed beneath her hands and with her cheeks heating up Cheelai moved her hands and took a small step away. She hadn't meant anything by the gesture but the last thing she wanted was to make Broly feel uncomfortable. He'd had enough of that with his asshole of a father.

Broly felt Cheelai step away from him and felt a combination of relief and disappointment. The moment Cheelai had touched his bare skin a strange feeling had spread throughout his body and he had tensed up. It was a feeling similar to what he felt when he had been fighting and losing control on the small ship was the last thing Broly wasn't sure what it was about the woman that caused such strange emotions to fill him. This morning when he had gone to retrieve her for breakfast he had found her still asleep in bed. The sight had floored him.

It wasn't as if he had never seen a sleeping person before, Broly hadn't been alone those forty years. But there was a distinct difference between a sleeping Cheelai and a sleeping Paragus. Paragus had always been on edge even while sleeping. The slightest sound would bring Broly's father rolling to his feet with his ray gun in hand. Cheelai on the other hand...there was a softness to her sleeping form. An innocence that wasn't quite visible when she was awake was clearly there when she slept. Soft, fluttery noises had escaped her mouth in sleep and Broly had been completely captivated.

Broly was brought out of his thoughts by Lemo clearing his throat and nudging the yoke of the spaceship. "We're about to land so you guys had better strap in."

* * *

Docking on Pohiri was a simple affair. Lemo guided the ship down to the landing bay, secured a spot for the ship and paid the required amount to keep the ship there for a short period of time. As the three of them walked towards the shuttle that would take them to the shopping district Lemo grumbled about the amount.

"Oh c'mon Lemo, don't be so grumpy. It's all for the greater good." Cheelai said cheerfully.

Lemo merely sighed and shook his head. Sometimes his friend's optimism was a bit much. By this point the three had reached the Pohiri shuttle. There was a crowd of people, standing around also waiting and the majority stared wide eyed at the trio. Mainly at the shirtless Broly.

Cheelai rolled her eyes and turned her back on the curious group of onlookers. Her eyes caught Broly's and she smiled. Teasingly she said, "This is what happens when you don't wear a shirt. People want to ogle you."

"Ogle me?" Brolly asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, check you out since you're showing off all that nice muscle." Cheelai clarified. She blushed slightly realizing how she had worded that. Ah well, she wasn't lying. He had muscles that put pretty much every man she had ever met to shame.

Broly smiled softly but didn't respond as the shuttle arrived. The group piled on and the three of them soon realized that the shuttle wasn't as big as it looked on the outside. People jostled each other for more room and Cheelai soon found herself pressed against Broly's side. She looked up and cringed at the pale look on his face. _Great_ she thought with annoyance. The whole point was to _not_ give the Saiyan unwanted touches. Having her whole body shoved up against his side was the exact opposite.

"Sorry," Cheelai said looking down. "There's not a lot of room. " She glanced up again and tried to smile.

Broly stared down at Cheelai and finally managed to say, "It's alright." He looked away from her smiling face. It was the opposite of alright. Broly's body felt like it was on fire having all of Cheelai pressed against him. The touch to his shoulders earlier had done nothing to prepare him for this. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Cheelai was much softer than Broly had thought possible for a person to be. As the shuttle raced on towards the shopping district Broly realized that the feelings he were experiencing were pleasant ones. And he didn't feel that it would send him out of control.

As the shuttle neared its destination Cheelai felt Broly's body relax against her. She let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax also. The rest of the ride was uneventful and the shuttle came to a jerky stop on the outskirts of the Pohiri shopping district. The group filed off the shuttle and Cheelai hopped off and stretched her arms upwards.

"Geez we were packed in there like...Hey! Give that back!" Cheelai's comment to Lemo and Broly finished in a shout as someone snatched at the bag she had attached to her hip. The person darted through the crowd of people and Cheelai ran after them, reaching for her ray gun only to curse out loud as she remembered that it was in her stolen bag.

The thief shoved people out of the way and Cheelai found herself dodging shoppers trying to reach them. The person turned down an alleyway and Cheelai didn't hesitate to follow. She skid to a halt when she nearly ran face first into the business end of a ray gun. Immediately she threw up her hands. The thief chuckled and Cheelai saw it was another woman with purple skin and green hair. "Sorry but you're are mine."

Cheelai scowled. "You think pointing a weapon in my face is going to scare me? You might not have noticed my outfit but I'm not someone to mess with!"

The woman chuckled and with her other hand she pulled a crinkled paper out of her pocket. "Trust me honey, I noticed." She held it out towards Cheelai who grabbed it and immediately groaned upon looking at it. It was a wanted poster from the Frieza Force offering a massive amount of money for the capture of her and Lemo.

"Well trust me," Cheelai snapped. "You're going to wish you ha-" She was cut off by a noise at the entrance of the alleyway and, glancing over her shoulder, Cheelai saw two other people entering. Both were men who looked as if they spent all their free time bench pressing space ships.

With a voice like gravel one said, "Sarada, we took care of the Pohiri Security Officers."

With a smirk the woman, Sarada, lowered her weapon and said, "Very well Yamma, go ahead and grab our bounty. Take her to the ship and I'll go with Quash to collect her friend. He shouldn't give us too much trouble."

"You got it Boss." One of the beefy men grabbed Cheelai roughly by her arms. Gritting her teeth together Cheelai forced herself not to lash out. She wasn't an idiot; trying to take on the three of them without a weapon was only going to get her hurt. Besides… a smile spread across her face when a familiar voice growled, "Let. Her. Go."

The three would be bounty hunters whipped around, Cheelai getting whipped herself in the process, to see Broly and Lemo standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Lemo had his weapon trained on them and Broly stood beside him fists clenched and a look of anger on his face.

Sarada raised her own weapon. "Good, you've saved me time for having to look for you. Quash be a dear and grab the little orange one. I don't care what you do with the big one."

Quash chuckled and without hesitation rushed forward. One giant fist swung towards Broly's face. It never made it. Broly ducked down easily, swung his own fist up and punched Quash directly in the gut. The other man dropped straight to the ground, sounds of pain coming from his mouth. Lemo in the meantime didn't hesitate. As Broly took care of Quash, Lemo aimed his ray gun at Yamma and shot him in the shoulder.

The man holding Cheelai dropped his hold on her and as he yelled out in pain, Cheelai ducked under his arms and tackled the other woman to the ground. Sarada shot off her gun and there was a brief flash of pain for Cheelai but she ignored it and slammed her fist down into the other woman's face. There were some more manly grunts of pain from behind but Cheelai kept her focus on Sarada.

Nose bleeding profusely, Sarada straightened herself up and aimed the weapon at Cheelai. "Frieza didn't say he needed you ali-." The woman's words ended with a shriek as Broly, with a sudden burst of speed was on her.

"You will not hurt her." Broly took the weapon from Sarada and crushed it effortlessly with one hand. With the other he grabbed the woman by her neck and lifted her up.

Cheelai darted forward and grabbed Broly by the arm. "Alright big guy, you made your point! Put her down."

Broly hesitated for the briefest of moments before letting go. Sarada dropped to the ground gasping for air. The Saiyan ignored her and turned to Cheelai, one of his hands reached up to touch her face. "You're hurt." The ray gun had grazed Cheelai's cheek drawing a bit of blood.

Any pain that Cheelai was feeling dissipated at the touch of Broly's fingers on her face. She stared up at him wide eyed but the moment was cut short by several huffing Pohiri Security Officers arriving.

Once they dragged off the three bounty hunters, Lemo said, "Are you guys ready to call it a day and head back to the ship?"

"No way!" Cheelai said. "Now we HAVE to shop! Look, Broly ripped his pants saving me."

Lemo huffed slightly. "Hey, I saved you too."

The three began walking and Cheelai, with a grin on her on her face, patted Lemo on the back. "And I thank you for it."

That night, once the three were settled back on Vampa, Cheelai showered in her small house and put on one of the new outfits she had bought. It was a purple long sleeved tunic with a pair of stretchy leggings that were similar to her Frieza force pants but it ended at her ankles instead of calves. She slipped her boots on and her coat and walked over to the boys' house.

When she arrived Broly was seated in the living room area while Lemo was locked in the bathroom. The saiyan smiled slightly at her.

"Well, you clean up nice...is what I would say if you had put on one of your new outfits." Cheelai scolded as she stepped into the living room. Broly had showered but was still shirtless wearing the ripped pants and Ba's ear around his waist.

Broly blushed slightly and touched a hand to the back of his head. "Ah...perhaps tomorrow I will."

Cheelai sat beside him and Broly frowned slightly. He moved one of his hands to her face and gently touched the bandaid on it. "What is this?"

"It's just a small bandage," Cheelai explained, wondering how such a simple touch could cause her heart to thump so hard. Looking into his eyes she said quietly, "I wasn't worried when those three trapped me. I knew you'd come for me."

"I will always come for you," Broly replied immediately. The sincerity in his tone and the look in his eyes was too much for Cheelai. If she didn't get out of there who knows what she'd do to him.

Blushing profusely Cheelai forced herself to her feet. "Well, then, thank you Broly. Good night." She gave the confused looking Saiyan a pat on the shoulder and fled.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave a review!**


	2. Flight

**Tried uploading the chapter earlier but for whatever reason the website wouldn't save the changes I made to the document!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this update to the fic, it made me giggle several times while writing it.**

* * *

"Lemo, is Broly still with that man?"

Lemo looked up from his work bench to the doorway where Cheelai stood in her Frieza Force uniform along with her coat. He set down the screwdriver in his hand and nodded. "I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon." He grinned slightly at the huff his friend let out.

It had been several months now since he and Cheelai had come to live full time on Vampa with Broly. During that time Goku had come on a regular basis to visit and train with Broly. At first Lemo hadn't been thrilled. After all, the first time they had met the other Saiyan he had nearly killed Broly. Now though, Lemo could appreciate the training Broly was going through. The Saiyan was learning how to control his abilities and could go longer and longer stretches without losing his mind to the fight. Besides, every time Goku came he brought supplies which Lemo could put to good use.

Cheelai pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't look too happy about it! I still don't trust that guy. There's something off about him."

Turning back to his project Lemo replied, "You're only saying that because when Broly is with Goku he can't spend time with you."

Immediately Cheelai gasped in outraged and cried out, "W-What! I...I don't care about that!" Her face was bright red by this point and Lemo wished he had a recording device on him.

"Sure you don't," Lemo said with a smile. "I must be getting crazy in my old age."

"That's correct," Cheelai responded chillily. After a brief pause she continued, "Well I'm going to go do my own training. If Broly gets back before me let him know will you?"

Lemo gave his friend a thumbs up and went back to work.

Stomping out of the cavern Cheelai grumbled to herself, "Of all the nerve! Jealous? Of that buffoon? As if!"

Lemo was right, he was going crazy in his old age. How else could it be possible that he would think that Cheelai was harboring feelings of any kind besides friendship when it came to Broly? Well...there had been a few moments during their trip to Pohiri a couple of months back that Cheelai had felt something...extra towards Broly but she had forced those feelings back because it wouldn't have been fair to him. How could she force herself on a guy who had spent forty something years with his dad on a planet with beetles? It wouldn't be fair…

By this point Cheelai had reached a spot a reasonable distance from the cavern. Even though she was no longer on the Frieza Force Cheelai took time every week to practice with her ray gun. After Pohiri she wanted to be ready in case more bounty hunters appeared and the bugs on the planet made perfect targets. Because of their history with Broly, the Vampa beetles usually gave the cavern a wide berth and Cheelai had to go some distance away from it in order to find some for target practice.

She sighted some and immediately began shooting at them. The first couple fell over but when the beetles noticed Cheelai they came after her. Cheelai ran, dodging around rock formations, shooting from various positions. All was going well until suddenly the gun stopped shooting. Cheelai gasped and ducked as a beetle leaped for her. Swinging around Cheelai cursed under her breath and reached for the bag at her side where she kept an extra charge cell for the gun.

Her hand grasped air. Somehow during her running and dodging, the bag had gotten loose and fallen. Several of the beetles charged at her and Cheelai turned and ran back the direction that she came keeping her eyes peeled for the fallen bag. She spotted the bag a short distance away and grinned. As Cheelai reached for it a beetle crashed into her from behind and she found herself sailing through the air.

Too stunned to shriek Cheelai hit the ground on a slant and found herself rolling until she crashed into something soft. Groaning she pulled herself up and found that the beetles were staring at her from the edge of a cliff. Cheelai immediately dropped into a defensive pose but the beetles only chittered at her.

Straightening Cheelai grinned and stuck up her middle finger at them. "That's what I thought!" She yelled up at them. "You messed with the wrong girl!"

At that moment the ground beneath Cheelai's feet began to rumble. Looking down Cheelai felt the blood drain from her face. The ground beneath her feet was green the grass waved softly in the breeze. Except, there was no grass on Vampa. Immediately Cheelai began to run for the side of the pit she was in. Suddenly the fur in front of her erupted like a volcano, the giant head of the Vampa Beast Ba looming over her. The creature roared and Cheelai found herself falling backwards from the force of it. She rolled to her feet and let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor proud.

During their time on Vampa, Broly had made repeated attempts to reconnect with Ba but the creature resisted. Cheelai and Lemo sometimes came with Broly but had always stayed up on the ledge away from the creatures long necked reach. Now however, Cheelai was up close and personal with the thing and calling herself a fool in fifty different ways. Dodging another attack she took stock of her situation. The only thing she had on her was the scouter but what good could that…

Cheelai would have smacked herself in the forehead if she weren't busy running for her life. The scouter! She could use it to call Lemo. Thank kami she had slipped it on this morning. She hardly wore the device anymore but it had felt strange training without it on. She quickly tapped the side button that would allow it to connect to Lemo's.

Lemo's voice came in crackly. "Cheelai?"

"Yeah Lemo it's me and I need help! Those beetles knocked me down into Ba-" Cheelai's rushed words ended with a shriek as Ba's head connected with her torso. All the air was knocked from her lungs and Cheelai found herself sailing once more. _This is it_ , she thought with despair. _This is how I die. On a patch of green fur in the middle of nowhere._

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and Cheelai's trajectory changed so that she was sailing upwards. "I've got you," Brolly's voice murmured in her ear as they landed on the other side of Ba's hole.

Cheelai twisted in his arms and threw her own arms around him. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes but she forced them back. Now wasn't the time to break down and look. "Broly! H-How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I was with Lemo." Broly replied. An uncertain look came over his face. "Are...are you crying?"

Embarrassed Cheelai pulled away from her friend and turned her back on him. "N-No! I'm fine. Let's go back home ok?"

The two of them collected her bag and made their way back towards the cavern. Lemo waited for them at the entrance looking stiff with worry and concern. As soon as he saw them he visibly relaxed and rushed forward to greet them. "What the heck happened?"

Even more embarrassment flooded Cheelai and she said defensively, "One of those stupid bugs knocked me into Ba's hole."

Lemo put his hands on his hips and looked thoughtful. "Well, there's not much I could do about that…" He paused before saying hesitantly, "I could try making some rocket shoes. That way you won't get stuck again."

Immediately Cheelai shook her head. "Rocket shoes? No way! They'd probably just blow up my feet."

The three of them walked towards the two houses. As the reached the doorway to Cheelai's home Broly said abruptly, "I can teach you to fly."

"Fly? Like you and Goku do?" Cheelai asked in surprise.

"Yes. I could teach you. Both of you." Broly replied his gaze moving between the two others.

Lemo held his hands up and shook his head. "Count me out! I'm too old to be up in the sky like a bird."

His comment made the other two laugh. Still giggling Cheelai said, "Well I'm in. When do you want to start?"

* * *

The next morning Cheelai woke up bright and early. As she went through her morning routine she had to remind herself that she was excited because she was learning how to fly, not because she was going to be spending one on one time with Broly. And she was definitely dressing in one of her Pohiri outifts because it was comfortable. Not because she was trying to impress someone.

There was a soft knock on the front door and Cheelai couldn't help but grin at herself in the mirror. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head and took in a deep breath before hurrying to the front door and opening it. Cheelai's mouth dropped when she looked at Broly and realized he had clothes on that they had purchased in Pohiri.

Although he still had Ba's ear around his waist, Broly's outfit was very casual. He wore a pair of shorts that showed off his thick muscular legs. The shirt, if it could even be called that, hugged every muscle of his chest and put his gloriously muscular arms on full display. He also had a pair of sun shades that were perched on his head and partially hidden by his thick hair. He hadn't wanted to buy them but Cheelai had convinced him that they were very necessary.

Mouth dry, Cheelai could only stare at her friend. All thoughts she had of being proper and giving him space flew out of her mind as she drank in the way he looked.

Suddenly Lemo, who had been standing beside Broly and was tired of being ignored cleared his throat loudly causing a deep blush to fill Cheelai's cheeks.

"Wh..What are you doing here Lemo?" Cheelai asked with a bit of embarrassment at having been caught ogling Broly.

Lemo smiled smugly and replied, "I came to check out the flying lesson. I probably won't do it but, well, who knows."

The three of them made their way out of the cavern and Broly led them up the side of it until they reached the top. From their vantage point Cheelai was surprised by how far up they actually were. Feeling a little nervous she took a small step away from the ledge and turned to the Saiyan.

"Alright! Let's get started," Cheelai said eagerly. "What do I need to do first." She gasped out loud when Broly suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up until she was face level with him.

Broly smiled reassuringly at Cheelai whose heart began to beat in her chest. "This is how my father taught me to fly." He lifted her up higher and Cheelai met Lemo's alarmed eyes over Broly's head.

Lemo who had been watching curiously at first, was hit by an instant realization and opened his mouth to shout when Broly flung Cheelai into the air.

"Broly, No!"

Cheelai heard Lemo yell the words but it was too late. For the second time that week she found herself sailing through the air, only this time she was cursing Paragus outloud for his parenting style.

Three days later Cheelai was asleep in bed when there was a knock on the door. Sleepily she opened her eyes and called out, "Come in."

* * *

The door opened and Broly entered carrying a tray of food. "I...brought you breakfast."

Cheelai blinked and sat up. Broly's flying lesson had ended up with her crashing into a small outcrop. She had ended up with several bruises and a sprained ankle. Broly had been beside himself with guilt afterwards and had tried to get her to eat one of the senzu beans that Goku had left. Cheelai had refused. Who knew when a serious threat would come and they would need the life saving beans. Determined to make up for what he had done, Broly had taken it upon himself to wait on her hand and foot. Lemo, who after making sure Cheelai hadn't been seriously injured, couldn't look at her without laughing.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Cheelai chided him gently. "I could have eaten with you guys over at the other house."

Broly shook his head and said firmly, "No, you're supposed to stay off your feet." He set the tray on the table in the other room and then returned to pick her up from the bed. Once in his arms Cheelai felt self concious about her appearance. She had literally been sleeping moments before. Slightly embarrassed she asked him to take her to the bathroom. Broly did so and then gently placed her on the toilet before retreating.

With a grimace at herself in the mirror, Cheelai quickly went through her morning routine before exiting the bathroom. Broly shot to his feet from where he was sitting but she held up her hand and said firmly, "Just stay there, I can make it."

Hobbling, Cheelai made her way to the table and sat down beside Broly. She was pleased to see that he had brought enough for the both of them. "Alright, let's eat!"

As they ate the two talked and Cheelai was relieved to see her friend relaxing. Once they were done Broly placed the dishes into the sink and asked her where she wanted to go.

Cheelai thought about it for a moment and then said, "Can we go to the top of the cavern? I'd like to sit on the edge."

A few minutes later they were seated there, their legs dangling off the edge. Cheelai gazed out at the landscape and breathed in deeply. Vampa had to be one of the ugliest planets she had ever been on with its rocky landscape and what seemed like hundreds of giant beetles. But she couldn't deny that this was the happiest she had ever felt in her life.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Broly said drawing Cheelai's attention away from the landscape. "It's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"If anyone's to blame," Cheelai replied dryly, "It's your father and his crazy way of raising you." she grinned and on impulse placed her hand over his. "Don't worry about it, this is going to be a funny story we can tell for a long time."

Broly looked down at their hands in surprise. Immediately Cheelai jerked her hand back and flushed red. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Embarrassed Cheelai turned back towards the view. As she internally called herself a fool in every language she knew Broly hesitantly reached out and took her hand in his. "It's alright...I don't mind." he said quietly.

A smile blossomed on Cheelai's face and she allowed herself to relish the hand holding. She could get used to this.

* * *

 **Raise your hand if you want to take Flying 101 with Broly! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review!**


End file.
